Love Kitsune
by Sochi-Uzumaki
Summary: Tempted by an internet advertisement for a human doll series, Sasuke orders one on a whim, imagining a moe-tastic hadaka-apron-wearing girl to show up on his doorstep. Instead he gets a male doll called, Naruto. Hard Yaoi. Sasuke is uke. Love Neko remake.
1. I

Love Kitsune (Fox)

~Sasuke Uchiha's story~

I was coming home after a long day at work, the local high school of Konoha. I was walking home since I was having my car repair after a recent accident I had in the rain. It was a cloud y day and everything seemed normal. I taught my class their daily lesson and I got hit on by the high school girls, even though I'm their sensei. The high school boys envied me. Everything was going as usual. I started seeing my home in plain sight. I was finally at the door. I grasped the door handle and open it. "I'm home." I said for no reason. I didn't have roommate. It just felt good to say it. All of a sudden a blond teenager with fox ears and tail ran up to me. That caught me of guard.

"Hi, are you Uchiha Sasuke?" I nodded slowly.

"Well I'm Naruto, the Kitsune you ordered, thank you for buying me! Please take care of me from now on." He smiled

I finally remembered. Kitsune, I…I vaguely remember ordering something like this, but ----

*flashback*

That's right! I was lonely coming home everyday to this empty room. The same day I noticed that unpleasant feeling I was fooling around on the internet.

"Maybe I can sign up for a dating site or something." I remember thinking to myself.

I could have a warm dinner made for me every night, and someone meet me at the door and greet me "Welcome home." 3

If only I could get my hands on a cute girl that isn't very fangirlly.

I then came upon a very sexy ad.

"**3D HIGH-TECH MOE-GIRL"**

**"HAVE YOUR VERY OWN HALF ANIMAL GIRL!"**

**"Made with cutting-edge skill, we're proud to present the Ultimate Love Machine!! Input your own personal tastes and let this girl do the rest with her automatic feedback recognition!! Will you have her do the chores or go all the way?!?! You need only to look at her adorable face to be sold.**

**Now, to feel her sweet loves for yourself please click to proceed.**

PURCHASE  button

"Automatic feedback recognition?" I thought.

I had my very own day dream of what I could do with her. She would be my very own house wife…and more. And without hesitation I ordered her. Then a screen popped up. It had the choice of a cat, dog, lamb, fox, and mix.

I've always liked cats, so I was about to click cat but I sneezed and my hand slipped and accidently clicked fox.

"THANK YOU FOR PURCHASING A KITSUNE"

I groaned, I couldn't believe I actually bought her. And even the wrong one.

"Oh well, at least I'll have someone. Kitsune, please come quickly to show me some sweet love." I thought perversely.

*end flashback*

"They say I could go all the way with her and yet they sent me a boy." I thought angrily.

"Uhm…this….sorry but it seems there has been a mistake." I said nervously. "I ordered a female robot called 'Kitsune'." I told the boy.

"THAT'S ME! Except my creators decided to give me a much kawaii name. This brings me to the name Naruto." He replied.

"No no no no, I ordered a FEMALE robot."

"Yeah and that's me!" he continued stubbornly.

"What the hell are you saying?? You're totally different from the picture!!! Aren't you?!?!" I yelled.

He didn't reply. It was silent for sometime.

"Shit…Was I defrauded or something?!" I started taking of my shoes. "I'll go through the return procedure now."

Suddenly I felt a me falling to the ground. I hit the ground with some force. It seems that he sweep kicked me. I was in pain.

"OWW…what the hell are you doing??!!?!" I yelled

"I'm good enough." He muttered.

"WHAT?"

He then surprisingly got top of me while I was on the ground.

He stared me directly in the eye and said; "I can go all the way too, so I'm good enough."

"Huh?"

"That's just like what you ordered the other robot to do right?" It happened so quickly. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I pushed him back in surprise.

"What the hell was that all of a sudden!?!?!?!"

He smiled; "It was just a kiss."

"Look I'm not into guys! Even if you are a robot, nothing' doing!!"

"But you are interested in me, aren't you? I'm totally your type Sasuke." He said with evilly.

He grinned. "Is that why you looked so freaked out? Look, you're already pitching a tent for me."

I was confused. I didn't know what he meant. But then I looked at my pants and saw my bulge sticking out.

He then started unzipping my pants.

"H-Hey Hang on!! CUT IT OUT ASSHOLE!! DON'T TOUCH ME! I SAID LET GO!"

It was too late. He hand his hands around my rod. He then put his mouth on it and started licking and sucking on it.

"Mmm….C'Mon seriously s-stop." I said weakly. I was stunned that I was actually enjoying this.

"Tch…you're hard as a rock." He grinned.

I blushed bright red.

I tried to get him off. "Shut Up!!! This is a mistake!!"

"Doesn't seem like there's a mistake…feels good doesn't it?" he continued with this shameful event. "Look you're really dripping."

"Y-You're wro---…..nnn" I couldn't say anything. It felt so good. So…pleasurable.

"So you'll leave everything to me, won't you Sasuke?"

He finally let go and cleaned his mouth. "How do you like me now? If you liked that we could always go on from here –"

I kicked as hard as I could before he started again.

"How mean. Why are you being so rough?"

"Shut up you perv-fox! Don't get near me!!"

He started advancing towards me. "Why not let's be friends? I can do even better than that."

"I DON'T WANT TO BAKA!!"

"I'm definitely going to return you Mr. Fraud Merchandise!!! In the meantime don't cross this line!" I drew a line in chalk.

"Can you really return me just like that?! You're the one who bought me in the first place!!"

He made a soft smile. "If that's how it's going to be then…" He jumped in the air towards me. "I'LL MAKE YOU ACCEPT ME!!" he fell right on top of me.

"Don't struggle, Sasuke."

"Let go of me!! Quit screwing around!!"

He made a cute face. "But I swear I'll make you feel good!!!" w

"SO LOUD!!" yelled my neighbor.

"What's the racket, a fight?!?! Keep it down!!" yelled my other neighbor.

"Uchiha-san, LET HIM DO IT!!!" yelled the perverted manager.

**No matter how lonely I was, I would have never bought something like this so easily!!!**

**And what's more they sent me a messed up gay sex toy thing!!**

**There's no way I could ever let anyone else know I have something like this!!!**

**WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT HAVING THIS THING AROUND EVERYDAY!!!!!?!?!?!!?!!?!?!?

* * *

**Sochi (me): How did you guys like this chapter? It's a bit graphic but who doesn't like boy sleeping with eachother????? AM i right?!?!?!?!


	2. II

Yesterday, it was such a crazy day. I hope today would be normal. I was woken up by the alarm and when I turn, I found Naruto in my bed.

"NARUTO!!" I yelled.

"AACK!!" he fell out of bed.

"What were you doing in my bed?"

"Well, it was cold on the couch so I just thought I wanted to sleep in your bed, tebayo."

"You had a blanket on the couch." I said sort of aggravated.

"…so?" he grinned.

I sighed. "Okay just forget it. I'm going to get ready for work." I turned of the loud obnoxious alarm.

"Alright, and I'll make breakfast!" he march straight into the kitchen.

I was amazed. I haven't heard those words in a while. I wondered if he was serious. Anyways, I took a shower and dressed up in my casual clothes like every morning.

When I got out of the bathroom, Naruto came up to me wear a maid outfit. It was so cute…WAIT what am I thinking????

"Sasuke-kun the food's ready. Please come eat." He smiled.

I semi blushed. We both walked into the kitchen, I saw there on the table two plates of eggs and bacon. And one cup of coffee and one cup of orange juice.

"You see, I'm more useful than you think." He winked.

"Um…..a-arigato, Naruto." I muttered.

"No problemo!"

"Hey why did you make food for yourself?" I asked.

"Well to eat of course!"

"Robots eat?"

"I was programmed to be just like any other human so yes…yes I can eat."

Wow I wonder who made him. I sat down and started eating.

Shocked again; it was like a little party in my mouth!

"Wow this food is so good!" I ate it all up.

"I'm glad." He smiled and ate his food.

I suddenly looked at my watch and it was time to leave.

"Oh I have to leave Naruto. Okay ground rules. First, don't burn down the house. Don't call anyone. Don't go outside. Don't try to rape anyone. Don't follow me to work. Don't make contact with anyone outside. Don't say you're a robot to any one. Don't go through my underwear drawer. Don't look through my closet. Don't –"

"I GET IT!! Don't do anything not logical. Right?!!" he pouted.

"Yeah…well I'm leaving bye!" I ran out the door. The school wasn't that far but I still can be late to work. (High school teacher remember?)

I arrived at the school right on time. I got all my lesson plans written down and walked to my class. As the bell rang, I saw the students from my homeroom settle in.

~SKIPPING TO BEFORE THE LUNCH BELL RINGS~

"Ino please read the next part."

"Yes Mr. Wonderful, sir." I sighed.

"Please do not call me that. It is inappropriate."

She then began reading

While she was reading, I wondered what I would do with Naruto. I've got to return him as soon as possible. But what would happen if he doesn't go along quietly with the return? What would I do in the morning with no one making my food??

My eyes then started wandering. I looked at all the students. Then the lame education posters I up. Then the clock.

"Look at the time. I guess we'll go on from here tomorrow." Right after I said that I heard the door slide open and my worst nightmare came true.

Out came Naruto with a bento.

"Sasuke-kun ~ 3 I brought your lunch!!" he exclaimed.

"W-What are you doing here all on your own?!?!" I yelled.

"Sensei, who is that kid." Asked one student.

I stood in front of Naruto. "Who..? T-This is no-one! This is nothing! Class is over!!" I then went out of the class room and heard the class get quiet.

"I told you not to leave the room didn't I!?!?!" I yelled.

"No you didn't you said don't burn down the house. Don't call anyone. Don't go outside. Don't try to rape anyone. Don't follow me to work. Don't make contact with anyone outside. Don't say you're a robot to any one. Don't go through my underwear drawer. Don't look through my closet."

"Okay Okay." I sighed. "What if someone noticed you?!!?"

He pouted. "Its okay, s'just for a little and you wanted this kinda stuff too when you bought me, didn't you?"

I looked away and said "I did but… you're not the one I wanted to do them and I can't eat this lunch, can I?!"

I looked back at him and his big blue eyes got teary. He rubbed his eyes. "……I did my best to make it and I came all this way thinking you'd be happy to get it…"

I blushed and snatched the bento away from him. "Oh fine! If I eat it you'll be satisfied, won't you…?"

He looked up at me and I stopped blushing.

"What?"

"N-nothing. I just didn't think you'd really take it that's all…" he took a breath and continued. "Not after I sucked your dick against your will like that yesterday." He smirked.

"I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER THAT ALRIGHT!!" I scolded him

"Well I thought you might have thrown me out by now….so…what I'm trying to say…" he paused and gave the cutest smile. "Thanks Sasuke. I'm really happy."

My face got red. He kept on smiling.

I turned away so he wouldn't see my face. "….it….It's not like I'm doing it for your sake or anything!! This is made out of stuff at my place, isn't it…bought with my money." I paused for a moment. "So not eating it would be a waste. It's not like it means anything beyond that—" my voice was cut off by kiss on the lips. A smooch to be more precise.

"You really are super cute!! I Love you!! 3" The he walked away…I could have sworn I saw a dark aura around him.

"What the hell you little prick?!!" I yelled at him

"Well then, I'm going home" He turned back around. "Sasuke, do your best in class this afternoon too. 3" he waved and was gone.

"Shit, that stupid fox." I muttered.

"That's not a stupid fox is it, it's a love machine, 'Kitsune', am I right? Uchiha Sasuke-sensei. " said someone behind me. I turned around to see it was one of my students, Sai. He had to others with him, another student of mine, Gaara, and some other student from Azuma-sensei's class, Shikamaru.

"W-What was that Sai-kun?" I asked nervously.

"Wasn't that the male version though? Could it be you are into those things Uchiha-sensei?" he continued. "Thank you so much for buying one from us!" he grinned.

"HUH?!"

"Just the other day you bought on from us, a 'Kitsune'. That was him, right? Well we made him." He kept grinning. "But, I never knew you had a fox tail fetish. Or for a matter of fact, like guys Uchiha-sensei."

"I do not!! The picture was of a girl wasn't it!?!" I argued. "This is a fraud, you ripped me off! I'm returning him, so give me my money back!"

"Please there is no need to be rude." said Shikamaru calmly. "It's written right on the site that the product may be different than the picture."

"And you already **used** it didn't you." Gaara added. "You even kissed it."

"I did not use it!!" I pleaded.

"Either way, I'm afraid we can't take it back." Shikamaru replied.

Sai then stepped closer to me and with his hand tilted my head up closer to his. "But there's something we want you to cooperate with, sensei." He grinned.

I pushed him back. "So that's deal eh? You do not want to cooperate with me but you want me to cooperate with you?"

"Yes." All three answered.

"Quit screwing around! Like I'd ever cooperate with you guys." I began stomping off.

As I got a little distance from the insane group Sai said. "Sense don't you know what will happen to you if the word got out." His grin disappeared.

"Are you trying to threaten me?!" I asked annoyed.

"Of course not, but just in case you change your mind we will be in the robot research lab on the second floor. Come by and see us sometime." The three of them walked off.

"_Why the __**hell**__ do we have a robot research lab_?" I thought to myself.

I began walking home where trouble uproar again.

I entered my home in a gloomy state. I put all my stuff down and just went to go sit at the table and sulked.

"Eh? What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Did something bad happen?"

"_**This sucks! The doll I bought arrived as a male. And he made do twisted things. (Against my will.) And my students are threatening to publicize it. This is a total disaster!!**_" I thought to myself.

"Sasu-kun….Sasu-kun?" he said.

"Shut up and quit flitting around with me!!" I yelled at him.

"Well you're in a great mood…" he pouted.

"_**Still……………………………I could always…………..break him can't I? If I did that I could just mix him in it and throw him out with the rest of the garbage. If I throw him out now no one will be wiser for it. And then I don't have to worry about threats! If I aim for his head…….if I hit him straight just once, then…**_"

"Sasuke." He said. He suddenly put his head on mine and grabbed my arms gently. "Are you really okay? You don't look so good." He said in a soft voice.

"_**GET A GRIP**_!!" I thought to myself. "_**Even if I did hit him in the head for a swift kill, I would never do something so cruel. I'm taking this a bit too far.**_" I sighed. "_**But if anyone would start to notice or start a rumor I could be big trouble for me in my job. I guess it's kind of hard to know what he is by just looking at him, though**_."

"OH MAN! Why couldn't you be more like C3PO like in star wars!?! That would be a lot easier…" it seemed he heard me and just stared at me for a moment with his big blue eyes.

"Think so?" he muttered. "You'd really rather I look that way?" He walked over to a basket filled with some household objects. He then picked up my pocket knife. He rolled up his sleeve and slit his skin. His blood dripped out.

I immediately grabbed both of his arms. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!!"

He looked up at me. "What do you mean? If scrape all of my skin and muscle off I'll look like C3PO."

I grabbed a cloth and applied pressure on the wound like I've seen in those medical shows. "Are you serious!?! Damn it, you'll really do anything won't you?! Don't be a baka!" I told him.

He looked away. "Well you said yourself that I would be better that way, Sasuke."

"What are you saying? Are you going to listen to everything I say or something…?" I asked.

"Shouldn't I?" he looked down. "You said that you were going to return me as defective merchandise. And I'm just causing you trouble now."

"Even after all that you're going to listen to me?" I asked very confused now.

He looked up at me with confidence in his eyes. "I…I have to…..Because I….I want to be with you Sasuke!!!" he shouted. "I want to make you like me!!"

I stood there in silence, shocked at what this teen had said.

He embraced me tightly. "So I'll do anything for you Sasuke. So don't say you don't want me ……I….I Love You Sasuke." He said in kindest voice. He buried his face into my shirt.

"_**T-This guy is an idiot isn't he. I guess I wasn't thinking of you until now. I was even thinking of breaking you. You want me to like you? You love me? Without even hesitating, you've been thinking about me…**_" I thought. I pet his head in attempt of comforting him.

He looked up at me. "Sasuke…do you hate me?"

"Don't hurt yourself again…If you do I swear I'll punch you." I replied.

He pouted. "Stingy."

"SHUT UP! That's the best you're going to get out of me!! OKAY?!!" I yelled.

He grabbed my shirt and embraced me again and smiled. "Hardass."

~The Next Day~

I decided to take up on Sai's offer. I didn't want them to tell the truth. I needed this job. I finally found the class room and entered.

"Is Sai-kun here?" I asked.

"Uchiha-sensei?! Wow you actually came." He grinned.

Naruto peeked into the class room from behind me.

Sai's grin faded away. "I already told you we can't accept returns."

"AAAH" I heard Gaara-kun yell. He grabbed Naruto and lifted up his sleeve. "ZOMG! Why is my sweet little baby all slashed up like this?!"

"I thought you could fix it for us." I explained.

"We can but," Sai answered. "In exchange you will have to become out volunteer."

"Whatever….If there's anything I can do to cooperate with you guys I'll help out, so just fix him."

He grinned. "Alright then, Shikamaru take a look at Naruto."

"Yes sir." Shikamaru responded.

"Hey why did you guys make a male version in the first place?" I asked.

"Sex doesn't have anything to do with moe angels!" said Gaara.

"And there's a certain value in having the very first in the world," Shikamaru explained. "Well, we're only interested in 2-D girls, so we tried a 3-D girl, but the design didn't turn out that entirely great and we modified it into that. We still need to work out the kinks.

"_**So that's it…**_" I thought.

"Well I had my say in making it; I wouldn't really care either way." Shikamaru said. "With technology drawn from the cumulative knowledge of mankind. Could we truly be able to create a being indistinguishable from a real human being? That's the challenge for me."

"And what about you Sai?" I asked.

"Oh that's simple. I'm here for the money." He crossed his arms and smiled. "I got into the business for the chance of getting money out of guys like you, sensei."

I scowled. "You miserable brat!"

He then again used his hand to tilt my head up forward. "But it was you sensei, you're the one who said you'd cooperate with a miserable brat like me." He smirked. "Now be sure to do exactly what we say."


	3. III

~*Naruto POV*~

Because Sasuke-kun agreed to those "conditions" I thought for sure we would have icky sticky lovey-dovey sex filled days ahead of us—

But NOW I'm tied up with chains in the corner of the room where I can't reach him. WAAAAAHHH!

~*Sasuke POV*~

I was at my table doing my work when the stupid fox started complaining.

"Sasuke-kun you meanie!! Why are you doing this to me?!" he complained reaching out to me.

"If I didn't have you chained up, you'd come up with more strange things to do to me, wouldn't you!?" I barked at him.

"I wouldn't" he tried to promise.

"Liar." I scoffed.

"I said I wouldn't!!" he yelled.

"WELL, I don't believe you!" I replied.

"I said I wouldn't, Sasuke, you asshole!!!" he continued yelling. I covered my ears so my eardrums wouldn't burst from all the yelling.

~~~~~The Day Before~~~~

"SO what is it that you want me to cooperate with?" I asked.

"It's simple really; we want you to be a monitor, Uchiha-sensei." Sai replied. "We need to collect data if we want to improve our product. So please report every detail of your relationship with our Kitsune to us."

"H-Hang on, relationship?!?" I stuttered.

"The Kitsune is a love machine right? Naturally we want you to report on how it performs the duty for which it we made—"

"So please don't hesitate to have sex with him." Sai grinned.

~~~~~And now~~~~

I looked at him and tears were accumulating in his eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun, do you hate me now?" he wiped his eyes. I looked at him and tried to ignore him but those big blue eyes of him just get me. I didn't say anything and tried not to care.

"I love you, Sasuke," he continued. "You're cool and nice and I was really happy that you bought me, Sasuke. I thought that it might be destiny or something." His eyes were still teary. I started getting a little bit ticked off. "And there's no way I'd make you do something you didn't want to, right? So please, Sasuke…take this off me." he slumped down and more tears came out. "Please…" he whimpered.

My will gave in, gosh I'm so weak.

"You're letting me loose?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I responded.

Out of no where, I was thrown to the ground by a fierce glomp.

"Thank you, Sasuke!! I'm so happy." He said. When I looked at his face he had a smirk that spread, ear to ear. "But if you think I have any intention of honoring my word…..YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN!! ~tebayo!" he yelled.

He pinned me to the ground. He sat on top of me, planning his next move. I tried pushing him off of me but his strength was equal to mine.

"Now don't get any funny ideas, Sasuke" He winked, sitting on top of me.

"You lied to me! You said you wouldn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do!" I yelled at him.

"Well…." He smirked. "You did agree with those guys, so why not take it to the next level?"

I attempted to get him off of me. We grappled for around.

"Get off you stupid fox!!!!" I yelled.

"You really suck you know!" he yelled back.

We continued to grapple till he finally pinned me to the ground.

"Oh come on, don't hold back. I promise you'll love it" an evil grin came upon his face.

"Give it up! I'm never going to let go!"

"How Cute~ But, Sasuke did you forget that I've got another?" He waved his tail in front of me. My eyes widened.

He licked his tail until the tip became moist.

"Today, I'll make you cum with my tail" he snickered.

"You wouldn't!!!" I begged.

"Believe it." He sat me up and his tail went inside my pants.

A hard blush came over my face. "N-No! Stop!"

His tail curved around my cock, nudging it gently in a way that made me moan.

"Oh~ so you do like the way my tail feels Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"I DO NOT!" I tried to deny, but I moaned again when he nudged it again.

"But, you like it better when I touch here, don't you Sasuke?" his tail went farther down and he started jerking me. I moaned again.

"You make the cutest sounds Sasuke." He told me. He continued with this torture, his tail being the main weapon. I wanted to cry out, but that would only please him.

"Come on cry out, Sasuke-kun, I know you want to." He snickered.

"S-shut…….up!" I struggled to say.

I could here his annoying snickers. He began to seduce me to the point where I was about to cum. He just made it worse by licking my neck.

I finally gave in. "N-n…No!!" I yelled as the white substance came out.

"You're just too cute Sasuke." Naruto said.

I was panting. "Never….again, if you touch me again I will—"

Out of no where he started to harass me with his tail again.

"What the hell?!! You're still at it?!" I yelled.

"Naturally, but now I'm going to enter through the back door." He grinned.

Enough was enough! I had to do something. Something violent and hurtful. I thought fast and head butted him.

"OWWWWW!" we both said in unison.

"That was mean Sasuke-kun!! Why are you always flipping out on me?" he bawled, rubbing his forehead.

"That's my line!" I bellowed, rubbing my forehead. "What the hell are you thinking, you pervert!"

"You said you'd cooperate, so I assumed you we're ready!" he yelled back. "You're a man aren't you?!?"

"Exactly I AM A MAN! That's why I don't do that sort of stuff!!"

"Don't be such a sore loser and give up already!! You know you like it!!"

"I do not!! I'm into boobs and women!! Not dicks and fox/robots!" I yelled back.

"Uchiha-san, just let him do it!!" my perverted manager hollered again.


	4. IV

An angry Sasuke burst through the door of the science room carrying a tied up Naruto. Conveniently, the terrible trio was there.

"Is Sai here?!?!" Sasuke yelled and threw Naruto on the floor.

"GAAH, are you still mistreating my sweet moe angelbaby?!?!" Gaara exclaimed.

Sai frowned. "Did you squabble with the Kitsune after you said you'd cooperate?"

"Well do something about his miserable character!!" Sasuke barked at Sai.

"I DO NOT HAVE A MISERABLE CHARACTER!!" Naruto yelled.

"Iesu*!! My Adorable moe angel has no character flaws whatsoever!!!" Gaara argued with Sasuke.

"Can you really say that to me?!" Sasuke complained.

Naruto then sat on the floor like a dog and looked up at Sasuke with his bright blue eyes and said, "I just love you Sasuke-kun! I only wanted to tell you that." He moved a lock of hair from his face and continued. "Aren't I allowed to do that?"

Gaara hugged Naruto. "You see, he's the ULTIMATE MOE!!! He's so adorable sensei! How can you ever be mad at him?! Can you possibly be dissatisfied?!" Gaara questioned.

"Maan, what a pussy!" Naruto snickered.

"It seems he is though, I guess maybe he should just give it up." Shikamaru groaned.

Sai lost interest and started to read Cosmo magazine. Sasuke had an idea. He laid his head on Sai's lap.

"AAAAH Jeez just shut up!! You guys are so loud. I'm going to take a nap!" Sasuke rubbed his head against Sai's leg. Sai lightly blushed.

"H-hold up! Sasuke! What are you doing Sasuke?!?" Naruto question angrily. Sasuke was trying to make Naruto jealous, just for fun.

"You're too noisy!! Who's fault is it anyways that I'm so sleep deprived anyway?!" Sasuke yelled. "It's your fault isn't it?!! You all wanted me to cooperate so SHUT UP AND TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" Sasuke finally quieted down and fell asleep.

"…he's asleep…I thought he was just making a point, but he went and did." Sai said.

"If he wanted a lap as a pillow, he should have used mine!" Naruto pouted. "HMPH!"

Sasuke slightly nuzzled Sai's leg in his sleep. Sai got flustered.

"You know Sai-kun, if Uchiha-sensei is bothering you, you could always wake him."

"Eh….um…I kind of don't mind." Sai grinned and started petting Sasuke's head.

Naruto got angry. He got up and kicked the wall near Sai's head.

Sai looked up. "What?"

"Don't go touching my Sasuke without permission." Naruto glared at Sai.

"You jealous or something?" Sai asked. "He hasn't even used you for anything." Sai glared back.

"Well Sasuke's feelings are important to me! And unlike you guys I'm not interested in forcing him to do anything he doesn't want to do!" Naruto argued.

Sai slowly moved away and gently placed Sasuke's head on the couch and got up.

"And how long are you planning on waiting for Sensei if he never does want to?" Sai asked Naruto. "You might think it's only going to take a little bit of waiting, and I understand but…" Sai paused.

"But what?" Naruto said.

"If nothing happens between you and sensei, we are going to go ahead and collect you before out grand opening. We will end up selling you to someone else."

Naruto stood there shocked and silent. "_Selling me….to someone else?"_ he thought.

"Hang on?! Why this all of a sudden?!" Gaara asked.

"Actually, I think its best that Uchiha-sensei is not interested at all." Shikamaru replied.

"Just as Shikamaru-san said, at this rate we are just wasting time. You know it's for the best too, don't you Gaara-san?" Sai commented.

"No way!" Naruto growled. "Why are you deciding this for me?! I belong to Sasuke-kun and Sasuke-kun alone! ~tebayo. **I don't want to apart from him and whatever the hell you say; I'm never going to give a shit!!**" Naruto didn't like Sai at all. Fury pent up inside of him.

"Why?" Sai asked.

"Because I LOVE SASUKE! Haven't I already told you that?!!" Naruto yelled.

"SO what if you do?" Sai answered coldly. "It doesn't matter how you feel, as long as we get the data we need." Sai smirked. "I assume that you'd rather be disassembled altogether than to be sold to someone else. If you don't want either of those things to happen, you'll bring Uchiha-sensei around." Sai glanced at Sasuke, then back at Naruto. "You probably won't be able to pull it off though."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he ran home.

~An hour later~

Sasuke woke up and figured that he was only in the science room and decided to go home since it was Sunday. He looked around for Naruto to only realize that he had gone home without him.

"That stupid fox! Going home without me, and without a leash too!" Sasuke said aloud, barging into the house.

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto pounced on Sasuke. Sasuke got a hold of Naruto and gripped his wrist hard. "What the hell is wrong with you freak?! You haven't learned your lesson yet, have you?!!" Sasuke started dragging Naruto to the corner. "And next time, no matter what you say, I won't let you loose…"

Naruto started crying now. Tears filled his eyes and dripped down his face.

"What the….the crying again? I'm not going to fall for that—." Naruto pushed Sasuke down and sat on top of him. "I'm not stupid. I'm not going to fall for the same thing over and over again!" Naruto kept on crying. His tears got onto Sasuke's jacket.

"W-wait…you're really crying…aren't you?" Sasuke asked tenderly.

"P-P-Please Sasuke….please make me do something for you…."Naruto sniffed.

"Huh?! What are you saying?!" Sasuke shocked, asked the crying fox.

"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!!" Naruto pleaded. "I don't want them to take me away from you!!" Naruto gripped Sasuke's jacket tightly. More tears falling from his face. "Please……..Please…….Please Sasuke…….Please…."

Sasuke pushed Naruto away just a bit so he can take a breath. "What's the matter? Did something happen?" Sasuke asked, very concerned.

"No!!" Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him and embraced him. "I don't want to let you go!!" Naruto sniffled. "Sasuke…Sasuke…."

Sasuke did not know what to do but embrace the fox as well. He stroked Naruto's head as gently as he could for a while.

As soon as the crying ceased, Sasuke asked, "Have you calmed down?"

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded.

"What's the matter? Tell me what happened?" Sasuke asked again.

Naruto stayed silent.

Sasuke sighed. "I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I already said I'd cooperate and I'm definitely not going to return you so…you don't need to cry like that." Sasuke said warmly. Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"Sa….suke…." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

Sasuke let go and backed away. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Well it's true, just because I cry a little bit…." Naruto's eyes started to swell with tears again. "You go all soft and nice like that…"

"_It would be so much easier if you called me a stupid fox like you always do…_" Naruto thought.

"You wouldn't even mind if I jumped you right now." Naruto wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Idiot…"

Sasuke sighed. "How can you say that about me? Whatever I say you never pay it any mind anyway. You go bringing lunch for me all on your own and you get all discouraged and worry me."

"_I worry him?_" Naruto thought.

"And no matter how many times I toss you around or hit you, you always say that you love me." Sasuke looked directly at Naruto, with a hint of blush in his cheeks. "Even though you are totally fine with pushing me into things against my will, you burst into tears whenever anything happens. If anyone should be calling someone an idiot, it's me. I---diot!"

Naruto couldn't stop crying. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Then stop crying like I told you already!" Sasuke demanded.

"But, don't you HATE me?!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him and embraced him. "No…" Sasuke smiled. "But seeing you cry, it drives me crazy. That's why I want you to smile!! You understand now?"

Naruto nuzzled himself against Sasuke. "Yeah, I understand ~tebayo." Naruto pulled up so he was face to face with Sasuke. He licked Sasuke's cheek like any normal pet would do to show affection.

"Hang on! Cut it out Naruto!" Sasuke said blushing.

Naruto's face got closer to Sasuke's; their noses touching. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. "Sasuke-kun…" Naruto pulled Sasuke's face towards him and kissed him.

Sasuke was flustered. He pulled away in shock. "Hey!! Anymore of that and I'll throw you out!" he said wiping his lips.

"Okay, but you said my name just now, didn't you? ~tebayo." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke's face got redder. "I said no such thing. Are you listening to me?!"

"I'm listening…" Naruto nodded. "I love you Sasuke." Naruto's voice was soft and sincere. He hugged Sasuke and wouldn't let go.

"Stupid fox…" Sasuke mumbled.

"_And not just because he bought me. I really do love Sasuke… I love Sasuke with all my heart._" Naruto thought.

~The Next Day~

It was lunch time for Sasuke Monday afternoon. Sasuke sat at his desk, glancing at the clock.

"_It's almost time for Naruto to bring my lunch_." Sasuke thought. "_Something must be up. He's never usually late. He's making it himself so maybe it's just taking a while… or maybe he's lost his confidence again… He was acting really weird yesterday. Maybe I should be a bit gentler with him_." Sasuke felt a bit annoyed with himself for thinking that. "**_No, it's probably nothing I need to worry about!_** _What the heck am I trying to tell myself anyway_?" Sasuke touched his lips. "But…" he said quietly.

"What are you fidgeting over Uchiha-sensei?" Sai appeared behind him.

"Sai?!" Sasuke exclaimed shocked. "Don't you have class?"

"I'm not ditching. I have a free period." Sai smiled. "Could it be that you're waiting for Kitsune to come, Sensei?" he asked.

Sasuke looked away and blushed. "Is there something wrong with waiting?"

"No. There is nothing wrong with it but… you can wait forever and nothing will come of it." Sai replied.

"_What is he talking about_?" Sasuke thought.

"If you're looking for Kitsune, we have already taken him back." Sai said.

* * *

If you want to know what happens next, please write more reviews :) They encourage me to write more!

~Sochi


	5. V

"_Naruto….was repossessed_?!" Sasuke thought. "What is the meaning of this Sai?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Well you were the one who wanted to return him so badly." Sai replied. "And also we wanted to know how the product performed. You are not interesting in using it at all, are you Uchiha-sensei?" Sai frowned.

"That doesn't mean anything." Sasuke responded.

Sai crept up closer to Sasuke and smirked "We decided that Kitsune would be much happier with someone who is going to use him properly. That is why we're going to sell him to someone else." Sai whispered into Sasuke's ear. "You don't mind do you?" he asked.

"Y-You can't!" Sasuke stuttered.

"Could it be that you've started to think that Kitsune's cute, sensei?" he asked. "I know it's hard not to get attached to him, but in the end, he is just a tool. A machine for us to use. If you think he has any emotions beyond that, you're sorely mistaken."

Sai got even close to Sasuke, too close for comfort. He lifted Sasuke's chin and said, "If you want someone to love…" Sai licked Sasuke's lips. "…how about taking me for a spin?"

"S-stop Sai!" Sasuke tried to pull Sai off but ended up pinned down to the floor.

Sai smirked. "It's amazing how you are during class and out of class, sensei. One moment you're a total bastard. The next you lay your head in my lap, using me as a pillow. Just like a little kid."

Sai kissed Sasuke's ear and reached inside Sasuke's jacket. "But you know, that's kind of cute." Sai licked Sasuke's ear.

"STOP IT SAI!" Sasuke yelled, his face red.

Sai unbuttoned Sasuke's dress shirt. He kissed from Sasuke's ear, down his neck, all the way down to his nipple. His tongue circled around it. Sasuke moaned. "S-stop it." Sasuke managed to say. Sai, even more aroused, sucked on it. "Don't try to fight me sensei. I know it feels good." Sai turned Sasuke over. He twisted his nipple with his index finger and thumb. "No!" Sasuke yelled out!

"You're so cute when you're writhing in pleasure, sensei." Sai smirked. "I just want to make you feel good." He snickered.

Sasuke had enough. He elbowed Sai in the face as hard as he could. He inched away.

"Owww……." Sai groaned.

"Don't come any closer!" Sasuke told him.

Sai looked up at Sasuke. "You really didn't hate it that much did you…? Do you fight this way with the Kitsune too?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" Sasuke replied.

Sai stood up. "If that's so, then I understand now." He walked toward the door and looked back at Sasuke with a frown. "I apologize for being so rough. But I don't apologize for taking him back on my own." Sai sighed. "And don't go on waiting on me to ever make you another one. If this is what you're like, then I think I understand how the Kitsune must feel." Sai walked out shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke breathed hard. His face flustered. He thought about what Sai just said, "_I have nothing to apologize for…What the hell is with him? There's no way anyone would expect me to respond to that with anything but refusal, right_?!" Sasuke went to take a seat. "_That guy is really messed up. To attack someone out of nowhere like that, then to pretend to cry? Shouldn't a love machine be more obedient and gentle? Feeling me up everyday like that! It'll be great not to having to deal with that anymore_!" He sat there in silence for a few moments then said, "But then, why am I getting so depressed about this…?" Sasuke walked home, pondering to himself. He got home just in time, before the it started to rain.

Sasuke placed his jacket on the coat hanger and removed his shoes.

"I'm hom—" Sasuke began to say, but was rushed by a wave a coldness, remembering what had happened.

He walked toward the table and sat. He sighed, "Sure is quiet here without Naruto…"

Sasuke began to think of what Naruto could be doing right now.

"_He's probably making a fuss and kicking and screaming and swearing_." Sasuke thought and smirked. But then Sasuke thought again. _"…No he's not. If he can't get back to me, I'm sure he's crying…_" Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his chest. "_Even if I try to imagine him smiling, it always turns to tears…I…I can't shake that image_."

"…" Sasuke stayed silent. "Why the hell am I thinking about this?!" He scolded himself. "I don't give a shit about that stupid fox! It doesn't make a difference to me if he comes back or not!" Sasuke got up and walked into the kitchen. "Maybe if I drink some liquor or something, I can brush it off like a really bad dream." He opened the fridge and reached for the beer. On the beer was a note.

"Here you go Sasuke-kun! I bought it for you! I hope you don't mind, but remember don't drink to much or your going to get a real bad headache in the morning!!

Love you Sasuke! ~ From Naruto"

Sasuke saw the note and blushed.

He rushed to get his jacket and umbrella and ran out the door.

"_Ah, SHIT! I give up! It does bother me; it bothers me a whole fucking lot! Stupid fox, you better not let them sell you! I'm on my way to bring you home_!" He thought while he ran in the rain towards the school.

Sasuke finally got to the school. He looked for the science room that he was in before. He thought that since that was their head quarters that they would be hiding him there.

Sasuke managed to sneak into there and saw no body inside. "This is odd. I was almost positive that they would be in here. Since I'm here, might as well look for clues." Sasuke began to look into the drawers filled with papers for some kind of clue. He wasn't there for very long till—

"Come out with your hands up!" A voice commanded behind him, shining a very bright flashlight at him.

Sasuke jumped and looked back slowly. It was the terrible trio, Sai, Shikamaru, and Gaara.

"Uchiha-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Sai with a frown upon his face.

"You know what I came here for." Sasuke admitted.

"Well sorry to say, but Kitsune gave us the slip and we were just looking for him." Sai replied.

"He was crying so much that we felt sorry for him. We took off his collar and before you know it, this happens." Shikamaru remarked.

"My moe angel is lost?!" Gaara exclaimed with fear in his voice. "At this rate, he might really ascend into the sky and become a star in the night sky!!" Gaara started panicking. "NO why?! This is all our fault! All because we wanted to sell him to someone else! AAHH I hate myself!"

"Get a grip, Gaara, all your talk is so troublesome! Quit thinking such impossible things." Shikamaru told Gaara.

"But the Kitsune is the symbol of everything we've accomplished! And right now he could be anywhere, he could be cold and wet and…" Gaara stopped. He didn't want to say anything else.

Sasuke had enough he ran for the door.

"Sensei!" Sai yelled. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"You know the answer to that already. I'm going to go look for him." Sasuke replied. "Sai-kun, won't you return him to me? He's a stupid fox but I just can't stop thinking about him."

"But…he's just a machine! I told you that before, haven't I? He's just something made for human convenience, a tool, isn't he?!" Sai exclaimed at Sasuke, trying to make him stay.

"I know you've already told me that before." Sasuke looked at Sai and sighed. "But…in the end…I just can't throw him out." Sasuke blushed.

Sai frowned, his feelings rejected. "I…I understand. If you find him sensei, I'll return him to you."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Thank you," and left.

Sai blushed but looked away. "_**I hope you don't find him**_," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"It was nothing." Sai responded. "Lets go look for him too."

Sasuke looked for Naruto everywhere he thought he could be, but no results. Sasuke felt so disappointed at himself and walked home.

"I can't believe I looked everywhere and no sign of him!" he thought to himself. He put his coat on the coat hanger and began to take off his shoes. As he bent down to take them off, he saw a trail of water.

"_It's soaked, could it be a robber_?!" was his first thought.

He followed the trail of water to his closet, where he saw a familiar tail protruding from it. He pulled it as hard as he can.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!" Naruto screamed in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, stupid fox?!" Sasuke scolded Naruto.

Naruto looked up at him with tears dripping down his face. "S-Sasuke…" he said softly.

"You're soaking wet, aren't you? Don't track water into my apartment." Sasuke said angrily.

"B-But I had a really hard time just getting back here!" Naruto exclaimed. "It was night and raining and I didn't know the way and I got lost and I didn't have an umbrella and I fell down and I was chased by blood hounds!" he pouted. " SO that's why you shouldn't be that mad at me! I didn't have that much money so I couldn't take a taxi!" Naruto yelled.

"Then you should have been more obedient before you got reposed in the first place!" A streak of red began to form on Sasuke's face. "I've been out all over the place looking for you!" he yelled.

Naruto's face softened. "Sasuke, you went looking….for me?" he asked.

"Of course I did! Weren't you listening?! I searched all over; I even went into the next town and looked for you there!"

"Then…why didn't you come back to get me right away?!" Naruto yelled at him. Tears swelled in his eyes. "I…I waited here. I waited for a long time, and when I saw you weren't here…I thought you had abandoned me…" Naruto paused and looked at Sasuke. "But, if you don't want me Sasuke, just say it! I love you, Sasuke, so…I want to be beside you. I…I couldn't help but come back here. Sasuke! Do you really…not want me here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly. "Not want you? Who could ever throw you out? You really haven't got a thought in your head that isn't about me, have you?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto hugged Sasuke as tight as he could. "Naruto…" he said.

Naruto let go and looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock. He blushed.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, a blush also formed on his face. "Don't…Don't ever go anywhere again." Sasuke said.

Naruto sprung up. "D-does that mean….You love me too?" Naruto smiled at him. "Well do ya, do ya, do ya?"

Sasuke looked away, his face red. "Not really, I wouldn't go that far but—"

Sasuke was cut off and glomped. "SASSSSSUUUUKKKKKEEEEE!!!!" Naruto hollered.

"WHOA, get a hold of yourself usuratonkachi! I said I didn't mean it that way, didn't I?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"But I'm so happy! Sasuke, I love you so much!" Naruto nuzzled up against him. "I really love you!!" Naruto sat on top of Sasuke now. "I'm never going to be parted from you again." He commented with a serious face. Naruto leaned in for a kiss. To his surprise Sasuke allowed it.

"…mm..." Sasuke moaned a bit.

Naruto reached inside Sasuke's shirt. "W-Wait a minute Naruto!" Sasuke said, his face flustered.

"No." Naruto replied. Naruto licked Sasuke's neck. Sasuke looked away to try and hide his blush but failed. Naruto snickered. He leaned into a kiss, and Sasuke kissed back.

* * *

Sochi(author) : Okay i hope you guys enjoy this long awaited chapter! Sorry for more SaiXSasuke action but i promise that in the next Chapter there will be SasuNaru Smut :)

More review quicker update 3


	6. VI

**WARNING:** This Chapter contains strong mature Boy love content. If you are under 17, it may not be appropriate for you to be reading.

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ~3**

* * *

Naruto led Sasuke to the bed. He held his had tenderly as they sat down together. Sasuke's hands tremble, knowing what was going to happen. Naruto felt his nervousness.

"Sasuke, are you scared?" he asked.

"I'm not scared of anything." Sasuke looked down shyly.

Naruto snickered "You're so cute Sasuke ~tebayo." Naruto kissed him and whispered in his ear; "I'll be gentle." And so the game began.

Naruto kissed Sasuke so passionately, Sasuke was flustered. Sasuke kissed back, not with the same intensity but eager. He wrapped his arms around the Kitsune enjoying every moment of it. Naruto slightly pulled his face away from Sasuke's. Sasuke looked up confused.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Suck on it," he said with a straight face.

"Um…" Sasuke looked at him confused

Naruto stared at him intently, his tongue still out.

"Fine…" he replied.

Naruto went back to kissing Sasuke. Naruto licked Sasuke's lips. Sasuke got a hold of Naruto's tongue and did what he was told. "Mmm…" Naruto moaned slightly. Sasuke grasped Naruto tighter and tighter.

Naruto pushed Sasuke down onto the bed and continued kissing. He reached for Sasuke's pants, and Sasuke struggled.

Naruto smirked. "You're so cute, don't be afraid." He licked Sasuke's neck. Sasuke trembled, "Okay…"

Naruto unzipped Sasuke's pants and slowly started to remove them.

"~Ooh Sasuke-kun, those are cute panties I see." Naruto commented on Sasuke's blue Uchiha-crest briefs.

"Sh-Shut up!" Sasuke flushed.

Naruto nipped at Sasuke's ear, "Stop being so cute," He continued to kiss Sasuke.

"Wanna do something for me?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" Sasuke replied.

"Take off my shirt and the rest of your clothing." Naruto said.

Sasuke hesitated. "um…" Sasuke looked away blushing.

"Don't be shy," Naruto kissed Sasuke tenderly. "For me?"

Sasuke looked up at the Kitsune, "Fine."

Naruto's tail started to wag.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow. "You're a fox, not a dog."

"So what, I'm excited." Naruto smiled and waited for the Uchiha to make his move.

Sasuke took off his shirt with an embarrassed expression on his face. He then moved on to Naruto's shirt. Naruto lifted his arms so it can make it easier on the first timer Uchiha.

"Okay, so are we going to start or what?" Sasuke said nervously.

Naruto shook his head in disapproval. "I think you forgot something." He smirked and looked down at Sasuke's briefs. Sasuke followed his gaze and turned red.

"I will not take them off!" He barked.

"Fine then, I'll take them off for you!" Naruto replied, and before Sasuke could respond, he was pinned down in the bed; Naruto's tail stripped off those pesky briefs. "Now we can begin," he smirked, "and don't worry, I'll be gentle. I'll start off with my fingers then so on and so on…okay ~tebayo?"

Sasuke stayed quiet but nodded. He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually really eager to do this.

Naruto maneuvered Sasuke so he can be face down. He licked his fingers until they were very wet and lubricated. He started with one finger, slowly penetrating Sasuke's hole. Sasuke cringed a bit but kept his position. Once Naruto was sure that Sasuke didn't feel the pain as much, he began fingering the hole. Sasuke tried not to make a sound.

"Hmph, a fighter. Well lets see if I can change that." Naruto said with a smirk. He meant what he said and inserted another finger in the hole.

Again, Sasuke fought back the sounds.

"Well then, let me try something I know you like." Naruto replied to Sasuke's silence. Naruto positioned himself so that he can also stroke Sasuke's rock solid member, with his tail. He stroked Sasuke's member with a fondness but thrusted his fingers into Sasuke rapidly. Sasuke finally gave into the sounds and began to moan. "~Aahh…~aaahh"

Naruto got even more excited, hearing the girlish moans of the Uchiha and began to stroke faster.

Sasuke clenched the blankets, trying not to come. "N-Naruto…" He couldn't contain himself any longer "I'm going to…" He couldn't get the words out, he felt immense pleasure. "~aahh….~ahhh…..~AAH!" Sasuke gave in and come all over Naruto's tail.

Naruto stopped momentarily. Sasuke turned over onto his back and faced the Kitsune. "Look what you did Sasuke-kun. Thanks to you, my tail's gotten all sloppy," he smirked and licked his tail. "You really like my tail, don't you, Sasuke." Naruto smirked.

At this point, Sasuke's face was so red from blushing that his face was as red as a tomato. "I-I do not!" he stammered. Naruto began to spread Sasuke's legs. "But you like me, don't you?" he said as he pulled down the zipper of his pants. He pulled out his own member and began to nudge at Sasuke's hole.

"~aah…" Sasuke whimpered.

Naruto began to penetrate little by little. "Come on say it, Sasuke." He licked his lips.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

Naruto smirked and just gave one big thrust.

Sasuke cringed in pain. It wasn't the same as when Naruto used his fingers. "OW! You stupid fox!" he yelled.

Sasuke covered his face, he had tears in his eyes from the cause of the pain he just endured. "You usuratonkachi! You said you'd be gentle." He barked.

"Well it's your own fault for teasing me, Sasuke." Naruto said blankly.

"Aah…d-don't move you stupid fox!" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh hell no! I'm moving!" Naruto thrusted once more then took his member out of Sasuke to reposition him back into doggie. He then put his member back inside of Sasuke and before he commenced he asked, "Hey, Do you love me?"

The faced down Uchiha didn't want to reply, but did after Naruto grasped his hand and kissed it gently. "…Love. Love. You're driving me crazy." He smirked.

Naruto continued thrusting into the Uchiha's body. "Sasuke…Sasuke" He cried out his name. The only sounds heard from the Uchiha were love cries, "~aah…." They both breath heavily. "Sasuke….Sasuke!" Naruto thrusted faster. Sasuke moaned louder. "~N-Naruto…" The heat and pleasure course through both of them. "~Aah N-naruto I'm going to…AAH~!" Sasuke came again. "I-I'm done Naruto." He said as he inhaled and exhaled heavily. Naruto nodded and took out his member from Sasuke.

Sasuke lied down on his back again. Naruto lied on his side, right next to Sasuke. He caressed Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke, do you love me?" Naruto asked in a soft voice.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Hey after this far, you can at least say you love me!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Shut up or else I'll go back to struggling." Sasuke replied in a harsh tone.

"Naruto will be good ~tebayo!" Naruto proclaimed.

~Seconds Later~

"So say it, won't you Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke groaned. "Oh man, if you keep this up-" Sasuke was unable to finish his thought seeing as his lips were occupied by a kiss.

"Tough luck, I'm going to keep bothering you until you say you love me." Naruto smiled cutely.


End file.
